


Growing Pains

by DrunkGerbil



Series: Of Monsters And Men [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Double Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkGerbil/pseuds/DrunkGerbil
Summary: “Jeremy, stop chopping its’ heads off!” James screamed.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Of Monsters And Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> was written for the CHMS 2020 AU-Challenge on DreamWidth for the prompt Monster Hunter AU

“Jeremy, stop chopping its’ heads off!” James screamed as he ducked away from the acidic black blood spraying everywhere. Only moments later, two new heads grew from the sizzling stump, and shortly after their furious hissing joined that of the other sixteen. 

“IT’S A BLOODY HYDRA, MAN!” James went on screaming. Distracted by his companion’s unfathomable stupidity, he didn’t immediately notice one of the head’s attention swiveling to him, and only became aware of his impending doom when a long, dark shadow fell upon him. He saw Jeremy’s eyes widen, saw the fear in them. Jeremy started towards him, but it was too late. He wouldn’t reach him in time. James had just enough time to look up at the monstrous jaws opened wide, teeth dripping with saliva and foul smelling death.   
This is it, he thought.   
Then someone barreled into him from the side. The hydra bit into thin air, and roared in rage. James was lying in the dust, winded by the weight on top of him, staring up into brown eyes. 

“James,” Richard said, nose to nose. “I think it’s time you did some magic.” 

Jeremy was hooting, swinging his sword again. 

“Fire, I think,” James answered.


End file.
